


Only for one night

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shinra askes his two friends to look after his flat while he goes to a romantic trip with Celty.





	Only for one night

"How did we get in here?" Shizuo asked Izaya, pointing at the bathtub, where they were facing each other… totally naked. 

Everything started yesterday when both of them got a call from their ‘best friend’ who had asked them to take care of his apartment while he and his fiancé were away.

"It is because of your animal instincts. You are not capable of waiting," Izaya said matter-of-factly with a smug on his face.

"I had a fucking hard day and who might have known that their shower is out of order?!" Every bone in Shizuo’s body was against of the idea of spending a night with Izaya in that apartment, but he would manage for Shinra and Celtys’ sakes. He did not trust in the flea. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Taking up a comfortable position," Izaya said, putting his legs up to the edges of the tub. "Why? Do you want to mate with me perhaps?"

Shizuo groaned. He was really fed up with Izaya treating him like some kind of animal.

"No, I was simply shocked. Yours is the smallest I have ever seen." Izaya blushed furiously and Shizuo high-fived with himself.

Izaya quacked for a few minutes, then jumped out of the tub… just to land facedown.

"Fuck!" He mumbled, touching his nose. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on it.

"Look out! The tile is slippery," Shizuo warned Izaya, smirking.

"Really?! Don’t say!" Izaya snapped back.  
Seeing how pathetic he was with his nose bleeding – best sight ever – Shizuo sighed.

"Go, take care of your nose. I will do the rest." Izaya’s eyes widened. He never would have thought that Shizu-chan- "I don’t want you to die because of blood loss and cause trouble to Shinra." Okay, he took it back.

After he had finished cleaning up the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen. The smell that greeted him was really good. He sat down to the table, staring at Izayas’ back.

"Curry," He said. "The ingredients had already been prepared." He turned around with a plate in his hands. 

Shizuo could see the nervousness in his movements. As soon as he arrived to the table, Izaya sank the spoon into the curry, then cooed. Shizuo just sighed and opened his mouth. After he had swallowed the bite, he looked at Izaya. 

"I have no idea why you are nervous. It is better than anyone would have expected from you." 

 

Half an hour later, Izaya was lying in Shinra’s king-sized bed with a book in his hands. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and behind it, there was Shizu-chan with his pillow and blanket in his hands. Izayas’ eyebrows ran up to his forehead.

"I hate sleeping in someone else’s bed," Shizuo muttered, playing with the edge of his pillow. 

Izaya wanted to say something mean, but only patted the bed beside him. Shizuo approached the bed slowly. When he reached it, he looked at Izaya, the bed, then at Izaya again.

"Come here, silly," he said reassuringly, smiling up at him. Shizuo climbed into the bed and wrapped himself around Izaya.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Izaya looked up, but the only thing he saw was his sleeping face. He felt his cheeks heating up.

‘Shit, he is so cute!’


End file.
